


Betting On You

by kero1mokona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anime Conventions, Cosplay, F/M, They are all in college, but everyone loves him what's new, coran is not actually in the story he's just mentioned, don't ask me what they study in college, just know that shiro is an acting major, light alcohol consumption, shiro's very dramatic and embarrassing, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero1mokona/pseuds/kero1mokona
Summary: "Some could say that Pidge is a little competitive. Others might even say that the girl’s need to obliterate her opponents in a friendly board game isn’t exactly healthy. Pidge would say that such comments could only come from sore losers. In this case, Hunk and Lance respectively.But finally the day had come when her thirst for victory, for the first time ever, would put the girl in a hairy situation."Pidge loses a bet, but she makes sure to win the big prize.





	Betting On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnourterrorintogold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turnourterrorintogold), [TheRebelSpartan277](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelSpartan277/gifts).



> You can also read it on Tumblr: https://l-o-v-e4mokona.tumblr.com/post/176642681221/betting-on-you-part-1-cosplay-au-this-is  
> Or in Portuguese, at: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/Kero1Mokona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some could say that Pidge is a little competitive. Others might even say that the girl’s need to obliterate her opponents in a friendly board game isn’t exactly healthy. Pidge would say that such comments could only come from sore losers. In this case, Hunk and Lance respectively.   
>  But finally the day had come when her thirst for victory, for the first time ever, would put the girl in a hairy situation."

Some could say that Pidge is a little competitive. Others might even say that the girl’s need to obliterate her opponents in a friendly board game isn’t exactly healthy. _Pidge_ would say that such comments could only come from sore losers. In this case, Hunk and Lance respectively.

 But finally the day had come when her thirst for victory, for the first time ever, would put the girl in a hairy situation.

“You know what, I think we have to spice things up a little.” Said Lance, tossing his cards on the coffee table in front of the sofa, around which he was playing UNO with Hunk and Pidge.

 “Lance, this is UNO, not poker, it’s not gonna be any “spicier” than this. These fries though are another story: did you boil them in salted water before frying them, like I told you?” said Hunk, looking disapprovingly at the sad, withered fries that Lance insisted on preparing from scratch, instead of buying pre-fried, frozen ones. Of course it had little to do with eating a healthier version of french fries, as it had with the fact that the boy was procrastinating his responsibilities as a college student. Again.

 “Yeah, and you’re bored just because you haven’t won a single time yet.” said Pidge, taking another sip of her beer while shuffling the cards, after her third victory.

“Look! You know that I need to warm up my brain a little before playing for real, and can a guy share some thoughts without being bombarded with criticism?” said Lance, crossing his arms in indignation.

Pidge and Hunk rolled their eyes at their friend’s drama, but made a gesture for him to keep going, anyway.

“OK, so: as we all know, Tomo Con will take place two months from now, when I’ll finally meet my goddess, @assassin_warrior154, creator of the best web comic series ever made in this galaxy, voice of the best characters ever created, owner of my very soul…”

 “LANCE!”

“My bad, I got carried away. Anyway, as we all know, in said event happens the regional  cosplay competition. The important thing is that this year’s prize is nothing more, nothing less than a **_GameStation4000._** ” Pausing dramatically (and doing jazz hands), he observed his friends as he waited for a reaction.

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, both of them sporting dejected expressions of people who could have such a console in their hands only if they saved, for a few years, their miserable pay from the restaurant near campus. That is, if they could survive said period of time living off instant noodles.

“That’s really cool Lance, but… What exactly does that have to do with our card game?” Hunk inquired.

“Isn’t it obvious?! We all would love to win that rectangular babe, so I propose the following:” Snapping his fingers and positioning his chin between his thumb and index finger in a “v” shape, Lance announced his plan. “one of us could enter the competition!”

“Humm...” Pidge scratched her chin in thought, while Hunk said, with an arched eyebrow:

“So your idea is for the loser to have to try winning a contest of high competitiveness, going against people that prepare all year for it and are professionals in the art of interpreting a character to whom they chose to give life, even though we have zero experience in cosplay?”

“Well, not exactly, because the loser also has to wear a costume from a character chosen by the winners. And of course it wouldn’t be a walk in the park, it’s supposed to be a punishment, so…” said Lance, shrugging. “But I mean, it could be fun, it’s not all about the competition!”

 “I don’t know, Lance... Why go through all that trouble? Why can’t we decide on something normal, like doing the dishes for a week, or make –”

“HA, HA, HA, HA!” Hunk’s reasoning was interrupted by loud cackles from Pidge, who rolled on the floor, spilling beer on the carpet.

“Hey come on, care to share it with the class?”

“And how about we don’t ruin our second good deck?” said Hunk, picking up the cards from the floor and wiping them with a napkin, while in his head, war memories of what happened to their first good deck passed by.

“Sorry, ha, ha, ha! I’m just picturing you guys dressed up in the costumes I chose, oh man, it’s going to be HILARIOUS!”

“See, Hunk, Pidge’s already in! Though, if you ask me, it’s a little too soon to be celebrating.”

“Argh… We’ll see if you’re going to be as excited when we lose, and end up being forced to dress up as Sasuke Uchiha going through puberty or something.”

Lance, already shuffling the cards and wearing a mysterious smile, said:

“Don’t worry my dear friend; it’s only over when it’s over.”

...

“THAT WAS MESSED UP, YOU CHEATERS! I WANT A REMATCH!” yelled Pidge at the two boys, who were laughing at her misery.

Lance, always the evil planner, was fully aware that the two of them didn’t stand a chance against Pidge; at least, not on their own. That’s why, during the game, he focused on helping Hunk, who quickly caught on to the plan and joined Lance in his attacks directed at Pidge, making the girl succumb under the two-against-one disadvantage.

“I’m so sorry Pidgeon, but we agreed that a single match would decide our destiny, and yours is a rather interesting one, I guarantee.” said Lance, already retreating to his own room in order to prepare his nightly face mask. That is, if it wasn’t for the hand in his shirt collar pulling him back.

 “It’s all good and well, Lance, but I want that kitchen to be back to the way it was prior to your little experiment.”

“Aw…”

“I hate you guys.”

...

The days following the infamous UNO match, Pidge was getting impatient and a little annoyed with the incessant whispered conversations between Lance and Hunk, who on top of that had the audacity to look at her and giggle, just to tick her off. The both idiots had clearly forgotten the fact that she lived with them and had access to their rooms at night.

Nonetheless, the boys search for the best character to be interpreted by Pidge came to an end after three days, when the two of them came home after classes. Pidge only had a couple of classes in the morning, so she was calmly working on her laptop, lying on the couch. The peacefulness lasted until Lance arrived and launched himself onto the sofa, hugging the girl’s legs and demanding attention. Pidge and Hunk often liked to compare Lance with a needy Labrador. Lance often liked to point out Pidge’s resemblance to an evil Chihuahua.

“What is it, I’m busy.” asked Pidge, when Lance started to poke her knees. “Had a productive day today? You know you have to submit that project until next week, right?”

“Nah, I’ve already left it to the hands of fate. I’m screwed, but no good will come if I lose my sleep over it.” Pidge is not even kidding when she thinks that she really would like to reach Lance’s level of detachment to worldly concerns. “But during Chemistry class Hunk and I made a lot of progress regarding your cosplay. As in, we’ve already decided.”

“Oh…”

Hunk, who was getting out of the bathroom as Lance searched for a pic of the character to show to Pidge, looked excited. “Oh, ho, this is going to be so good!”

“Your enthusiasm is so reassuring…”

“Fear not, Katie! I will have you know that our decision did not only take into consideration the ‘how many laughs can we get out of this at the expense of our dear friend’. We also made sure to select a character that’s compatible with your personality, so you won’t have to rely so much on your acting, and we also chose an anime relatively well known in order to influence people by popularity. As you can see, we have our eyes on the prize.” Lance finished with a wink. Unnecessary to say, the boy’s words didn’t reassure her in the slightest.

At last, he turned the cellphone’s screen towards Pidge. She didn’t like at all what she saw, as was expected.

“Oh hell no, guys! I can’t believe you want me to play a Space Paladins’ character, I HATE that anime! And Meklavar, the dwarf? Are you kidding me? Ugh!” Pidge’s complains were useless against her friends enthusiasm. They were laughing their heads off.

Drying a single tear threatening to fall from the corner of his eye, Hunk asked: “I never understood, by the way, why you hate that cartoon so much. I know you’ve never watched more than two episodes. I don’t think there’s a lot of content for so much criticism.”

“It’s enough content! The anime is totally illogical, and the lack of coherency isn’t counterbalanced by an interesting plot. The story is a mess, the soundtrack is just sad, and the main paladin gets on my nerves for some reason. And how exactly does an ax expert dwarf fits in adventures in space, anyway?!”

“Okay, clearly your dislike to the anime doesn’t have a concrete reason, and I suppose it has more to do with your bias against the person who made you watch those two episodes, said person being that guy from Taekwondo practice, who said that Fullmetal Alchemist is garbage compared to Space Paladins. And also because he scored higher than you in astrophysics, since Iverson always favours him.” said Lance, to a scandalized looking Pidge.

“What?!! I don’t… I mean, I have never... HOW do you...!”

“Alright, okay, this case is solved and closed! THAT PRIZE IS OURS, LET’S GO TEAM!”

Lance raised his hands for a high five, and even though she was not too happy at that moment, Pidge is a civilized person, so she slapped her palm against Lance’s and Hunk’s.

“ _Well, if I’m doing this,”_ thought Pidge “ _I’m aiming for the win.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked this first chapter. It's my first fic ever, so please bear with me ^^'  
> Also, this is a gift for turnourterrorintogold, from tumblr! I'm crossposting this on tumblr.  
> You don't have to, of course, but you can leave comments and/or kudos. I would love to read what you have to say about this, even if it's just (constructive) criticism!
> 
> ps: If my wording in the fic is a little awkward sometimes, it's because English isn't my first language. I'm working on it though! Feel free to drop me some tips/corrections.


End file.
